All That Matters
by Alicia Vale
Summary: Third and final entry in my Better Off trilogy. Finn and Marceline have been dating for a few weeks, and they're still going pretty strong, but can they survive their "first" fight? Bad summary, I know, but don't judge it 'til you read it! Oneshot.


**Hey guys! Some parts of this ARE a little stupid, but the ending is emotional so...don't give up on this! Also, I just want you to know; you can PM me about anything. Day or night, I don't care. I'll answer you when I can. Story requests, Adventure Time, the meaning of life...I don't care. Just in case you were wondering; yes I do answer all PMs. And if you weren't wondering...guess what? Now ya know.**

**The Forgotten Hero: No problem! And really, Linger's only rated M for safety...it's just Finn and Marcie majorly making out, plus Jake making assumptions. However, I highly recommend that you retain your sanity and NOT read Never Forget when/if I get around to putting it up. It's pure M (mostly just because it's got a twisted plot), and is a very good reflection of the darkness lurking in my mind...**

**Neverthrive: First off, you literally can't be late to one of my parties. Second, I have to say, I seriously appreciate your reviews. And I completely agree with your statement about the lack of good stories about Finn and Marceline...there just aren't enough supporters, and out of those few supporters, not many all of them are on the site, and...it just goes down this whole big long chain. Thank you for all the compliments! I try my hardest, and I guess in the end, that's all we can do. I hope this final entry is as good as the last. I'll try my hardest to live up to your expectations, but some of my stories (see bottom A/N) are just...I'm not proud of them. However, I post everything I write, so...yeah. I'm trying, but as most people don't know, writing's actually a pretty tough thing to do.**

**Araeru.02: Thanks!**

**anon: :)**

**Also, if you haven't already, please read Better Off and I Thought I Told You! They are the other two oneshots in this trilogy, and although this one still makes sense without them, you won't get the whole "why half the story takes place under a willow tree" part. Plus, I love it when people read my stories...makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.**

**Disclaimer: Even after two oneshots, I sadly do not own Adventure Time. Sucks, right?**

* * *

Finn and Marceline sat together under their willow tree, hand in hand and side by side. Their shoulders were pressed together, their sides, their hips, their legs. Their heads leaned against each other as they, through the gaps in the curtain of green leaves, watched the last rays of sunlight stop touching the world...from the side of the tree not facing the sun, of course. As the first few evasive stars began to reveal themselves, Finn and Marceline began to speak.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Marceline said softly.

"Yeah. It is," Finn replied.

"Please don't tell me you're doing that corny thing again..." she groaned, a playful smirk settling upon her features.

"Hey! It is _not_ corny! And _you_ keep inviting it to happen!" they laughed. "I love you, though. You know that, right?"

"Of course I do, silly," she nudged him with her shoulder.

It had been three weeks, and Finn and Marceline were still going strong. They were treading water, not swimming into the dangerous unknown of places dreamed of by Finn's teenage mind, but they were both happy with their decision. Still going strong, the two weren't an overly affectionate couple, a violent couple, or an alienated couple. They were...them; playful, teasing, with the occasional romantic moment or violent tendency.

"Don't you love me back?" he put an arm around her shoulders.

"I told you...I'll get there," Marceline hesitated before giving her answer, which made the hero wonder...but before he could wonder too much, his girlfriend smiled and snaked her arm around his waist.

"Do we have this backwards?" Finn asked.

"Hm...I don't care," Marceline pondered for a moment before smiling and kissing her boyfriend's cheek.

"But you care about me, right?"

"'Course I do, Finny-boy," she laughed.

"See, this is why I love you. You're so funny and easygoing, so unlike Bubblegum. I always have to take her so..._seriously_."

"So you don't take _me_ seriously?" Marceline raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I do! It's just that sometimes...Bubblegum...she's...erm..." Finn searched for the correct words.

"She's _what_?" Marceline crossed her arms, daring him to continue

"She's more...I guess right," Finn admitted sheepishly.

"So now you're saying I'm wrong," Marceline growled.

"What? No!" Finn exclaimed.

"You _just_ said it!" Marceline protested.

"I didn't _mean_ it!" he insisted.

"Then why'd you say it?" the vampire jumped up.

"Because maybe I _don't_ take you seriously all the time. You mess up my head, Marceline! Your mind games...they jack with my brain," he told her sharply.

"They're mind games. That's what they're supposed to do," Marceline defended herself.

"Yeah, we'll they're no fun!" Finn leaped to his feet and swept his hand in a "no" motion.

"They're supposed to make you smarter!" Marceline groaned in exasperation.

"Oh so now _you're_ saying _I'm_ dumb," Finn jumped on the chance to turn the argument on her.

"What?" she asked cluelessly. "I never said—!"

"Yeah, you just did. You practically called me stupid," Marceline gaped at him.

"Finn, I would never do that," she said quietly. It took all of the hero's willpower to not accept what she was saying and sweep her into a kiss. Then he remembered how she had jumped to conclusions, and began growing angry again.

"Just like _I_ would never call you wrong," he smirked triumphantly. Marceline stuttered.

"But...but..." her eyes narrowed. "You just don't get it!" were those...tears he saw? "Bubblegum, Bubblegum, Bubblegum! Can't go a day without you rushing off to help Bubblegum. 'Sorry Marcie, can't come over; gotta help Bubblegum,' 'Sorry Marcie, can't make it to the dinner you took all day to cook; gotta help Bubblegum,' 'Sorry Marcie, can't help you treat the burns you got from adventuring with me yesterday; gotta help Bubblegum,' you'd say, over and over and _over_! Argh, I'm so _sick_ of it! We're _supposed_ to have _time_ for each other! _I'm_ your girlfriend, not her! Aren't I?" Marceline finished her outburst quietly. Finn saw the question in her eyes and couldn't believe what she was thinking.

"You don't trust me," it wasn't a question.

"I trust you but...sometimes I just wonder," Marceline whispered. Finn's rage filled him.

"Oh yeah? Well have you ever considered that maybe you _should_ trust me? We're supposed to be together, Marceline! That means trust!" he shouted, not believing her one bit. Her eyes flew open wide.

"And do _you_ trust _me_? You always get suspicious when I'm alone. Don't think I don't know about the people you send to watch me. It's sickening, Finn. Neither of us trusts the other. Maybe we should just end it," she said quietly. Finn's eyes flew open wide.

"_What_?" he asked in shock.

"You heard me," she was gaining confidence, but avoiding his gaze. This only served to enrage the infuriated boy.

"So I guess we're over then!" he exclaimed angrily.

"Fine!" she shouted.

"_Fine_!" he replied.

"And...don't you _dare_ come crawling back to me when you can't find a new girlfriend!" she stammered.

"Well...well I can get a new girlfriend! Super easy!" Finn ran out from under the willow, followed by Marceline.

Finn was furious. He needed to vent, but who could he turn to? Not talking to Marceline, never again Marceline. She had betrayed him. But there was another way for him to vent using her...he could turn on the vampire, attack her, strike her, scream at her. He could pin her to the ground and hold her wrists above her head until they bruised, he could turn her pale face red with pain. He could use his sword and torturously cut into her arms until she begged for mercy, and she would regret what she had done.

But his mind, his heart, his heroic soul, screamed that doing so was the wrong path, and so Finn continued towards his angry revenge.

His angry revenge just so happened to be a fat purple cloud.

"Hey LSP! Wanna be my girlfriend?" Finn asked as they sprinted into her hobo-like camp.

"OH MAH GLOB! YES! I have GOT to call Turtle Princess!" LSP shouted, floating into Finn's arms and pulling out her phone. Marceline gasped and Finn smirked. Surely she would admit her mistakes now! Surely she would admit that she had been wrong to lose her trust in him!

"Well...well..." Marceline stuttered, her eyes full of tears. "I can get a new boyfriend, too! Hey Ice King!" she shouted to the nearby villain, who was chasing a squirrel.

"Huh? Who's there?"

"It's me, Marceline the Vampire Queen! Wanna be my boyfriend?" she smirked at Finn.

"I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! YES!" now it was Finn's turn to gasp as the villain landed beside Marceline. The hero's eyes filled with tears, too. Why was she doing this? Couldn't she see that she could trust him, that it could all end with the three words "I trust you," and that he trusted her?

"But...!" he began to protest.

"Yes, Finn? Was there something you wanted to say to me, your _ex_?" Marceline asked scornfully. Finn's jaw flapped. Furious that Marceline was doing this to him, he pulled LSP closer.

"Say you want me back!" he ordered.

"Or what?" she scoffed.

"Or I'll _kiss_ LSP!" Finn shouted. Marceline's eyes widened.

"OH MAH GLOB! You would?" LSP's eyes filled with hearts, and Finn was puking on the inside as she puckered her lips.

"You wouldn't," Marceline hissed.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because...if you don't say you want _me_ back, _I'll_ kiss the Ice King!" she threatened. Finn's eyes got huge. Hadn't she already said not to...? She wouldn't do that...would she? But she was slowly leaning in, glaring at him...

It was a battle of wills.

Both of the affected parties were sweating and struggling as their partners fought to get closer. Finn finally gave in and threw LSP to the ground.

"Argh! I can't take it anymore!" he shouted, running into the forest as fast as he could.

Why did he even care? Why should he care if Marceline kissed that fat hairy lump of disgustingness? They were over, done! Never to speak to each other again. She had continuously jumped to conclusions about everything Finn had told said and done, and in his eyes, everything was her fault.

But…

He still had some remnant of emotion for the vampire, fluttering in his heart like a dead leaf.

_Why? Why did you let this happen? _the leaf cried. Finn mentally trampled it. It wasn't his fault! It was Marceline's! She didn't trust him!

Realizing that he was exhausted, Finn sat down on a log and began crying his eyes out. It wasn't long before a gentle pressure rested on his shoulder.

"Go away, Marceline," he muttered.

"Dude, it's me," Finn looked up to see that it was indeed Jake.

"Jake? What are you doing here?" Finn asked in confusion.

"Man, all of Ooo heard about your fight with Marceline from Lumpy Space Princess," Jake explained. Finn moaned and put his head between his knees. "I figured you'd need a brother. Wanna talk about it?"

"Not much to talk about. We're over," he said simply.

"No way you're not," Jake denied.

"Why d'ya say that?" Finn mumbled.

"Because I saw Marcie crying on my way here. She looked pretty depressed, man. Did you say sumthin' to her?" Jake asked.

"No...nothing worse than what she said to me," Finn replied, a little confused.

"Well something made her really upset, and I think you should go talk to her," Jake said.

"I don't want to see her right now," Finn said sullenly, another tear escaping his eye.

"And I doubt you're her favorite person at the moment, either," Jake wiped away Finn's tear. "But you were in love once. And I know you...you still love her, deep down. So go on, buddy. For old times' sake," Jake punched his shoulder lightly, and Finn managed a shaky smile.

"Okay. I'll try," he agreed to talk to the vampire.

And he knew exactly where to find her.

As he ran, Finn thought deeply.

_Okay…so Marcie and I broke up. Shouldn't be a big deal. Except she's crying, I'm still in love with her, and—whoa, what? I'm still in…? Huh. I guess I am. She's…she's perfect for me. That's why we were fighting! We may be perfect for each other, but we definitely aren't perfect! Oh Marceline, I hope you can forgive me. I never should have jumped to conclusions, and I never should have sent those people to keep an eye on you. I do trust you Marcie, I do. I promise._

_I hope you trust me._

_I miss you, and even though you can't hear me, I need to say that I love you. Even after our fight, after everything I said to you and everything you said to me, I still love you. _

_I don't even care if you don't love me, just say you don't hate me. Even if you just like me as a friend, please don't hate me._

_I don't think I could live with you hating me._

_I think we need to give us another chance._

_And I love you._

_More than anyone can possibly know._

Finn stood before the willow, taking a deep breath before brushing aside the curtains of green. They whooshed closed behind him, and he listened hard. Sure enough, there were the sounds of someone sniffing, light sobs reaching his ears. Only one person would be in here. He began to circle the trunk, and saw Marceline with her knees tucked up so her head could rest between them. Her shoulders, shaking with each breath, rested against the tree trunk. He watched her for a moment, surprised by her moment of weakness.

"Marcie?" he finally whispered, afraid of wrecking the somber serenity. She froze, her sobs become more stifled.

"Go away, Finn," the vampire ordered, but the command lacked proper confidence. Finn sat beside her so their shoulders touched. "I'm serious," her voice broke into a sob, and he put an arm around her.

"Marceline, what's wrong?" he asked sincerely.

"Like I'd tell you," she muttered resentfully. He scowled and retracted his arm.

"At least look at me," he said gently.

"No," she resisted. He gently reached into gap between her bent knees to find her chin, pulling her head up so he could see her face. She shrank away from him, which hurt the hero more than anything.

Then he saw her face...the broken, shattered face of the Vampire Queen.

Her hair was an absolute disheveled mess. Her eyes were bloodshot, and tear streaks coated her cheeks. The salty trails only accented the sickly tone to her already grayish skin. Her expression was hopelessness...like someone who had been sentenced to death. Unable to look at what he had caused, Finn looked down at her hands and resisted the urge to gasp. She had curled in her fingers so far that blood spilled out from beneath the nails. As gently as possible, the hero took both of her hands in his and uncurled them, examining the gouges. They would soon heal, he knew, but he was still worried.

"Marcie...why?" he asked softly. She just smiled sadly.

"We don't trust each other. Why should I tell _you_?" his heart broke.

"I do trust you, Marceline," he said, holding her hands tightly but avoiding the painful injuries. "I just get worried about you. That's why I told the people to watch you; I wanted to make sure you were safe while I was adventuring," Marceline shook her head.

"I'm a thousand years old, Finn. I can take care of myself," Finn brought her hands closer to him.

"But I love you, and I'm always going to want to know you're okay. What if the roof of your cave fell in? Who would know if I was on an adventure?" Marceline's eyes stared blankly into the distance. "Marcie," he said softly, and her eyes drifted to his face. "Tell me what's wrong," she let out a deep, shuddering breath.

"What _isn't_ wrong? The world's wrong, we're wrong, everything's wrong!" she released a humorless cackle and pulled her hands away from him. "We were supposed to be in love, but we were just too young I guess. We didn't trust each other, we moved too fast. You were wrong, I was wrong…in the end, we're all oh so wrong! I thought I might be able to spend a lifetime at your side, Finn. It's the blink of an eye to me, but this blink would have been my favorite. I thought we could actually work, hero. How wrong was I! A human and a vampire? That could never happen…not in a thousand years. I thought we _might_ end it when you grew up, but then this happened…Bubblegum happened. Do you know how _sick_ I got of hearing you talk about her? 'Bubblegum this,' and...and 'Bubblegum that' _every day_! It was like you were still in love with her! So yeah, I guess I _did_ stop trusting you. When you kept abandoning me to help her, I guess I lost my faith in you. And I don't know if that will ever come back.

"And then you threatened to kiss _LSP_, just to make me take you back! We broke up for a reason, Finn. That was what I was thinking, but I got so mad and before I knew it…I...I had the Ice King in my arms, hoping you'd be begging at my feet. I don't know what happened!

"But do you know what hurt me most of all? What really broke me? It was when I made you cry, Finn. When you ran into the forest, I was _disgusted_ with myself. What did I do? That was what I was repeating over and over in my head. What have I done to him? But I didn't dare try to find you, because I knew you would hate me after that. It was that thought, right there, of you hating me, that finally _shattered_ me. Then I started crying, the Ice King tried to kiss me, and…it's all a blur. I ran here, I guess."

"Marcie…" Finn tried to caress her face, but she turned her head away, avoiding his touch, tears streaking her face as she buried her face in her knees again. Finn's own eyes were teary now, and a flame of anger burned inside him. Some of it was directed at the Ice King for trying to kiss Marceline, some of it at the vampire herself for being stubborn, but most of it reflected back to him, for ever breaking up with Marceline in the first place. For being an idiot about everything. For hurting her. For not being able to comfort her now.

"Just get out of my life, Finn. Or what's left of it…" she muttered.

"Oh Marcie," Finn put an arm around her waist and shifted closer to the vampire, holding her steady when she tried to shift away. "Don't you see? I could never do that."

"Oh yeah?" she sniffed, raising her head. "Then why did you? If Jake hadn't found you, you would have never given me a second thought," Finn was thunderstruck. "Yeah. I saw him. And I know that no guy would ever come comfort me after breaking up with me," she tried to escape by floating, but Finn held her.

"Jake did talk to me…but I would have fallen back to you eventually, Marceline. Sure I didn't want to see you right after the incident, but I would have come crawling to your doorstep someday. And if you weren't there, I'd search all of Ooo until I found you. You know why? Because I love you," Marceline ignored him, but he was gaining confidence. "Even after our fight, I'm still in love with you. Even after all the accusations, the jealousy…I still love you. Oh Marceline, you're not just a vampire; you're _my _vampire. We're not too young to be in love because I still love you after everything. And yes, maybe I'm a little crazy, but it's true. Marcie, I'm still in love with you. And I'll do _anything_ to prove it," Marceline lowered her head again, and Finn became desperate for her attention. "I'd…I'd climb into the sky and pull down all the stars to spread on the ceiling of your bedroom. I'd bring you roses, red as can be, three times a day. I'd push Bubblegum out the highest window in Ooo," Marceline's shoulders shook in what could have been a chuckle or a sob. "Marcie? Please look at me," she didn't. "Can't you tell? I'm a lunatic! I'm _mad_! I'm madly in love with you. I need you like a flower needs the sun, like a fish needs water. Without you…without you I can't exist! I'll spend every day craving your attention, desperately hungry for just a _single_ word from your lips, thirsty for the _slightest_ brush of your skin against mine. Marceline, won't you just look at me?" she turned her head, and he saw something flicker in her eyes.

"Is it true?" she whispered. Hope sparked in Finn.

"Every word," he said eagerly. Marceline turned to fully face him, and he had to grip the grass to keep himself from wrapping her in his tightest embrace.

"You'd...push Bubblegum out a window...for _me_?" the vampire asked softly.

"If that's what it takes, yes I would, without a second thought," he said honestly.

"No...you wouldn't," she denied.

"I _would_. I'd have to go right down and take her to the hospital, but I _would_," he assured her. A very faint smile slowly formed on the vampire's face.

Then she tackled him in a hug, and they fell to the grass from the force of it. From beneath Marceline, Finn wrapped his arms around her waist as tightly as possible. She resisted for a moment, and he was confused up until the moment when her lips lightly brushed his. Then the vampire let herself lie against him, curling up a bit so her head was on his chest.

"That's why I love you," Marceline whispered.

"Why?" Finn asked, confused about where the conversation was headed and how she had gotten there from the previous topic.

"You help everyone...even those who don't want to be helped. You're the kindest, most genuine person I've ever met. And I _do_ love you," Finn blushed.

"I think I told you before that I love you. And when exactly did you fall in love with me?" Marceline laughed and pulled back, twisting and pressing her hands against his chest as she stared into his hopeful face.

"Who cares? I love you, you weenie. And that's all that matters."

* * *

**And thus ends the trilogy. For reals. But don't worry, guys! I've got another one (TOTALLY unrelated to these) called Linger well on its way, so your romantic goodness will not be deprived! Lots less fluffy (M rated really, NO LEMONS but similarness), but still written by me. Now And Forever, a short story about Finn and Marceline, will be going up at about the same time. Drama Bombs All Around Us (my CURRENT story) will eventually turn full Finn/Marceline (oops, spoiler), but right now it's painful to write because my epic plot requires Finn to be in love with **_**Bonnibel**_** (ughk, I hate that pairing), so I'll hold off on recommending it. **

**Please PM/review with any questions you might have! I'll put up sneak peeks, random excies (excerpts), whatever you guys ask for! If you ask, that is. But'cha gotta say please. I may be a bit of a pushover when it comes to obeying reviewers, but I do have some dignity.**

**Upcoming fics/oneshots, their status, and my opinion on if you should/shouldn't read them...because I like letting people know what's up**

**Dognapped!: Planning: Not sure**

**Get A Clue: Writing: Not sure**

**Together We Conquer: Writing: Recommended**

**Linger (rated M): In editing: Not really ****recommended**

**Now And Forever: Chapter 1 in editing: Probs recommended**

**Never Forget (rated M): Chapter 1 in editing: DEFINITELY _NOT_ recommended; might not even put it up. Nah, I'll edit it so I can. But it's still not recommended. **

**The Quest For Immortality: Planning: Not sure**

**Baked, Boiled, or Fried?: Writing: Not sure**

**Finn's Marvelously Idiotic Adventure (rated M): Not recommended**

**Hot Chocolate: Planning: Probs recommended**

**See you guys later!**

**~Alicia**


End file.
